Blood Moon Rising
by The Chaos Phoenix
Summary: Secrets are usually kept, though in this case there was no secret; the beast blood boils deep within this war veteran, brimming and trying to break through! The question on the table is if he can contain it, or eventually succumb to the promise of power. (This story was inspired by balto: cursed solider by Christian Knight.)
1. Chapter 1 new

Blood Moon Rising

By the Chaos Phoenix

 **Authors Note: Hello everyone I'm back with this new and hopefully improved version. This story and its new plot were written with the help of AvoidedCrisis, Raven Moon Lighter, and ShutupNrespawn0.**

I laid there on my cot looking up at the pinch of the tent. Trying to get some rest which was not easy in this cot, dam thing is hard as a log, and this pillow doesn't help. But I had to it was late, I looked out a rather large tear in the tent, probably from when we were setting these things up, they came in packages that were small for transport and easy to produce, When I peered out of the hole the moon was about at the high point but was a little bit off, so about 11:30ish I'd say. The day wasn't so bad surprisingly, no attacks from the Germans and the Sargent wasn't giving us a lot of shit today so I'd say easy, of course since were just an outpost we don't get a lot.

That's a big ass lie, were close to the front lines and jerry`s tend to try and sneak past the fronts. We would normally deal with the bastards, and we've lost a lot of good men because of it. And I hate to see my friends die, I'm a medic and I see more death than anyone, when I don't see people's brains blown out, I have to try and save some unlucky bastard that got his arm blown off. Sadly, I can't say I've saved that many people, it's not my skill but they bleed out before I can save them. I've seen so many young and old faces go into the grinder and turned into mincemeat, I pray that their families can deal with the knowledge that their young boy or father died in this horror show.

If only that asshat that the Germans call a leader didn't start this war, so many have died because of his megalomania. And if the stories that have been coming from the other fronts are true that the Nazi`s were killing off innocents because of their heritage then they were more fucked up than I thought. I hate racist`s just because they have a different heritage that doesn't mean they are less than anyone else. Sadly, this is an unpopular opinion to have especially if your white. Hell, I've heard that the Harlem Hellfighters were kicking more ass than other regiments. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the flaps of the tent be pushed open.

I looked over and saw Konrad Sherwood walk in, Konrad was a tall guy and I mean tall. About 6`3 if I remember, he had long raven black hair, and a pale complexion. he looked around and then he spotted me. He jogs over and looked down at me and said

"Get up William it's your turn for guard duty." He then walked away to put away his weapons, except his bowie knife he always slept with it. I sighed and nodded I slowly got up and I heard a grunt. I looked to where it came from and saw that he was giving me a glare. Now normally I wouldn't give that much of a thought and continue mine with my current pace but it was Konrad that was giving me that glare. He was known to be a monster in melee. One time when a medium sized group of jerry`s had gotten past the front and our guard they attacked us from the back. Me and a couple of other men were already standing guard and rushed to face them. This fight quickly evolved into a massive melee, as this was happening and I was in a fight over my rifle with one German we all heard a loud roar.

Everyone stopped and look to where it came from, it originated from one of the tents. Before anyone one could utter a word, Konrad burst from the tent bowie knife in hand and he looked pissed. The closest German to the tent was attacked by the maddened solider, he jumped onto the Jerry and began to _Tear_ into the poor sod. I never knew that a man can make such a pitiful and pained scream. The knife went in and out of his body, once thoroughly stabbed enough Konrad procced to gore out his enemy NO victim's eyes out. I was about to lose my lunch and some of my men and enemies did. Well apparently, he was done because he went to the next German, which was the one next to me. Who was one of the people doubled over vomiting his guts out. Sherwood repeated the process, this caused some of the German to flee, but when Konrad saw this he left and attacked the runners, he killed two in his rage, this lead to the rest of them surrendering.

I shuttered at the memory of the blood bath. I did as he said and moved my ass. I walked over to the rack that held everyone's weapons were. I picked up my M1 grand rifle, it was just a standard issue rifle nothing special, what was special were my twin revolvers Hope and Misery. Hope had a white handle and bright gold lining with a yellow sun in the handle, it was made out of the best steel. Its sister was made out of black steal and its handle was pure black with silver lining and a silver moon in the handle. These were a gift from my father when I turned 16, he said that they were a family heirloom, my grandfather had them made and had past it down the family. I looked at them and smiled, and remembered my parents, how I missed them so much. My dad had died when he was killed by a lowlife mugger, it was all over the news back home "millionaire found dead by mugger"

My mother tried to stay strong and try and finish to raise me, she…. failed…. She committed suicide just a month after, I was 17 then. That was seven years ago. I felt a tear run down my check I, missed them so much. My thoughts were interrupted by a growl, I look behind me to see Sherwood giving a death glare. I wish I could say I took it calmly and walked out with dignity, but the truth is that I gave a yelp and ran outside. As I was running like the devil was on my heels I looked up and saw that the moon was full, this caused me to slow down, the moon was always my favorite celestial body. I don't know why but my dad had said our family had always loved the moon and that it was in our blood. I don't know where that line of thinking came from. I slowed down and began to walk to my position for guard duty, we were stationed next to the black forest, I was supposed to make sure that no ambush was to occur from this region.

I quickly found the trial that we had made around the perimeter of the forest, back and forth was the game and I was an expert at it. I watched the forest with the upmost vigilance, you never know what's lurking in there. Just thinking about it sent chills down my spine, legend among the locals was that many mythical creatures were said to make their home there. Either way I had to keep my eyes trained on it. I couldn't let a couple of stories get to me, so I continued my routine. I looked to the sky and saw that the moon was at its highest, I smiled and continued.

 **2-hour time skip**

I sighed, it had been a couple hours since I started and I was getting tired really fast. It didn't help that I had barely any rest when I had started. But I reminded myself that I to keep watch, if I failed then shit would go south real fast, and I wouldn't be responsible for any death`s. So, I kept trudging through my route. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath, it was cold out here. If my memory is right the month is October. So, in the middle of fall not the best weather, so far, we've gotten little snow. Snow covered the ground like a thick blanket. I noticed that a fog was beginning to roll in, I gave an irritated sigh.

"This is just great, now everything is hazy." I muttered. Lady luck seems to be ever against me, what did I do to deserve this. Sure, when I was young I did some stupid shit but, I don't think that should get me this. I really didn't have any friends back home but I tried to play nice. It didn't help that I was the son of a rich father and mother. Most of the little bastard`s tried to be my friend for my money or my social statues. By the time I was 10 I had gotten real tired of this shit and I told them off. Well it didn't go over well as I thought it would. They were pissed and this led them to attacking me. I could've beaten 2 to 3 of them off, but there were like 6. And that turned into 10 when 4 others decided to join in on the beating.

Once they began I had no place to go, and let me tell you it hurt. Punches and the kicks hurt, luckily for me I had a small opening when they had stopped to let some others take a swing at me. I bolted and ran as fast as I could, they were hot on my heels but I knew this place like the back of my hand. I did a sharp turn down an alleyway, there was a well sized hole in it so I dived right through it. The jerks that were chasing me were arguing about who should get out who's way if the shouting and profanities were anything to go by. But they would soon get thorough their thick skulls that they just needed to take turns to get through. I was on the outskirts of town and I looked around to see if there was a place to hide. I searched in a hurry and I soon spotted a grounded fishing boat. I ran to it and went through a hole in its hull. I looked around and saw some stairs to get to the deck. I quickly ran up and went into the wheel room.

I slowly walked in and closed the door as quietly as I could, I looked around and saw that it was empty. I sat down and took a deep breath, life`s never easy, is it? I thought, I soon heard the sound of the mob walking close by. They were say I went one way or the other, one pointed out the boat I was in and said I might be in there. But apparently some of the more stupid ones disagreed, and this lead to more arguments that apparently lead to a brawl. To confirm my suspicion, I quickly looked through a window and saw that I was indeed correct.

I sat in the compartment for who knows how long, but long enough for the sun to begin to descend. Either way I was sure my parent`s would begin to worry if I didn't get home soon, so I opened the door and began to make my way home. Not many people were out and about by the looks of it, I didn't know if my dad had gotten the mail, so I went by the post office to see if he did. I walked up to the door and saw that the light was on so it was open, I opened the door and walked in. It was nice and warm, and I smiled.

"Hello William, what can I do for you?" said a voice out of nowhere. I did a 180 and saw Mr. John behind his counter. He was a kind old man that I'm happy to say is a good friend of my family.

"Yes sir, I was wondering if my father had come by and gotten our mail?" I asked. He closed his eyes for a second and thought, I waited for about a minute or so before he opened his eyes.

"He did come by earlier and picked up a package, so yes he did." He said. I nodded and thanked him. I opened the door and ran off to my home. It was not that far outside of town and I knew the fastest route there so it didn't take me long. About 3 minutes later I was right in front of my house or mansion if I'm to be honest. It was made out of a dull red brick with the wood being black. I looked to the front porch and saw my father standing there smoking a pipe. When he saw me, his eyes widened and he walked up to me.

"Where have you been young man?" He asked in a stern tine. I shrunk under his gaze. I quickly explained what had happened. While explaining, I looked to gauge his reaction, his face was neutral the whole time. Once I finished he sighed and explained that what I did was wrong and I should have done it with more finesse. I tried to convince him that I was not at fault but he would have not had any of it. I had to do the same thing with my mother and I was grounded for a week.

I finished my thoughts with a happy sigh, sure that wasn't one of my best moments but my parents were around and that's all that matters. I was stripped of my thoughts when I heard a twig snap in the forest. I wrote it off as just some animal passing by, that train of thought was gone fast when I heard it again but this time closer. I griped my Grand and began to slowly advance towards the forest. Now standard procedure would have me alert others but my tired mind forgot that. I peered into the forest and saw what looked like a silhouette of someone. I raised my rifle and shouted.

"Whoever you are come out of the forest with your hands in the air!" They must have heard me because it stopped and went ridged. Before I could say anything else they bolted, I shouted for them to stop. Of course, they didn't, so I ran in after them. As I was running I noticed that the bastard was a fast one, I continued to run through the forest. It wasn't easy due to number of branches that were in the way. This went on for a few minutes until I ran into a clearing. I looked around to see if the person was there. By the looks of everything nobody was there, which confused me. I saw them run into the clearing, but where could they be?

I walked into the middle of the clearing to see if I missed anything. Once there I did a 360 look about of the area. No one was there, but where could they have gone? My question was answered when I heard a low growl, I looked to where it had come from. I looked to the opening I had come from, in the fog I saw two small red orbs glowing. It took me a second to realize that I had fucked up bad. Apparently so did my adversary, because the red orbs were getting bigger by the second and a form began to take shape. It looked like a wolf except it was on two legs. I raised my rifle and began to fire at the freak, somehow it dodged most of my shots but I did see some strike home. I slowed it down a bit, I had enough time to pull out my knife when it was a upon me. The thing was massive, it jumped in the air and dived down at me, I couldn't dodge it in time so I did the next best thing raise my knife.

It crashed into me hard, and I felt the wind blow out of me. I managed to look up and see the beast looking at me. It was one ugly motherfucker, but I was thrown out of my disgust when I felt something wet fall down my arm, I looked to where it was and saw that my knife was in its ribcage. Before I could think of anything else I screamed in pain. The dam thing bit me in my shoulder and I could see it slowly climb off me. I was laying there not able to move, I was tired and I pain, before I blacked out I heard some shouting then the sound of gun fire. Then all I saw was the abyss.

 **Pov Change: Konrad**

I awoke from my sleep when I heard a shout. I gave a grumble from being awoken at this hour, but I digress. By the sound of the voice it was probably William, like idiot probably woke the rest of the camp. I got up and went to grab my Thompson, this beauty had gotten me through many sticky situations. I began to wake a couple of other men so we could see what Booth found. There were some complaints but I silenced them quickly, I told them that William shouted and hadn't come back. This quickly had them get their boots on and grab their weapons.

We jogged out to were William is normally stationed, and to see that he was nowhere in sight. I mumbled a couple of curse`s and told the men to spread out. No sooner than we started a gunner named Mike said that there were some foot prints in the snow that lead to the black forest. God dammit William when we get you back here um going strangle you. We quickly mad our way through the forest following the tracks. I the looks of them William was running and was following something. Mike said I looked like wolf tracks but off, when I asked for an explanation, he said that they were further apart than normal. This caused some concern to form with in the squad., I began to calm them down when we heard gun shots. Everyone was stunned, I was the first to snap out of my stupor and mad a mad dash from where the gun shots were heard.

I a matter of seconds I arrived in a clearing and saw _something_. I don't know what it was but it was over a downed and bleeding William. I didn't notice but the others had gotten there too. When they saw the scene, some were frozen solid while other`s glared.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE KILL THE BASTARD!" I shouted at them. They were more than happy to oblige, we let lose a torrent of brass and lead.The beast was surprisingly fast, but that didn't stop us. It hurt one of our brothers we were going to make it pay. Again, it dodged our bullets but it seemed to be scared now. 'good' I thought. After a good 4 minutes of this the beast bolted into the forest, some of the men wanted to go after it but I told them no. they had my respect for wanting to kill it but that won't work for now.

I told them we needed to get William back to base and get help, and if they went off and try to find the creature then we`d be separated. What if the monster tried to finish what it started, I doubt that we could hold it off. So, we picked up William and began to take him back to camp. While we were walking we kept our eyes peeled so it couldn't catch us off guard. It took us about 5 to 7 minutes to get to see the end of the trees and the faint outline of our outpost. I then heard someone call my name. I looked to see who was, it was Mike.

"Konrad what was that thing?" he asked in a scared tone. I was about to answer when I realized I didn't have one. What was that creature, why did it attack William, and where did it come from? Were there more, were we safe? These were just a few questions that flew through my head. For once I didn't know what to do.

"Well?" asked Mike. I looked and him and gave a weak sigh. "I don't Know…."

 **Well guys here it is chapter one of the rewritten story I hope you like it. This is the Chaos Phoenix signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: yep here it is chapter two to Blood Moon Rising, hope you enjoy if you have any questions just pm me.**

All I saw was an abyss, darkness surrounded me and all I felt was dread. Cold unending dread. Where was I? What is this place, and how do I get out of here? I continued to question this and that all the while taking a small step in what I can only assume was north, or was it south east? I don't know, all I wanted to do was to find a light something anything. This endless darkness was all that there was, and I continued to walk for what seemed like hours or was it days, maybe weeks. I stopped dead in my tracks after that last thought passed through my head. How did I lose track of time so fast? It was impossible it had to be, I like to think that I have a good grasp on things so this basically broke my mind for a second. And those few seconds were hell. Whispers flew through my mind, so said that this was the end others shouted that I should lay down rest. It was these voices that stood the most out.

 _'just lie down William, you've been through so much as of lately. You surly must be tired.'_ The voice said. Its tone was of one mixed between a deep and commanding voice of a drill instructor, and the soft loving and seductive one of a lover. This unnatural amalgamation of such conflicting and opposite tones sent a shiver down my spine. I ignored it and continued my trek north..south whichever way I was going. It kept talking to me ever still trying to convince me to lay down into the shadows. I continual shook my head trying to ignore it while gripping onto my sanity like a captain stays on his sinking ship.

' _such a harsh comparison to make, were only trying to help you. Such a dark and depressing place is not fit for one such as you no? you are the son of Jacob Booth.'_ It heard me, the bloody thing heard me. Dear god I'm going insane, this can't be happening. I've always had a good grip on my life or at least a solid one. I can`t lose it to being in a dark place like this, my parent told me that I was always strong willed and I would prove their words. 'leave me alone you creature, I want nothing to do with you!' I mentally screamed. I closed my eyes and listened, to see if it would respond. 5 seconds, 10 seconds, 20 seconds. Nothing. Just silence in all its serine glory. I allowed a smile to form on my lips. Then like a hammer rammed into a mirror it was shattered.

Laughter, laughter was all I heard. That god dammed laughter. It was the sound of screaming children mixed with that of a knife slowly dragged across a chalk board. This demonic laughter continued for minutes that turned into hours then days. I fell to my knees and put my hands onto my ears to try and deafen the sound. But the orchestra of pain was as loud as ever even with my feeble attempt to stop it. I felt a wetness begin to pool in my hands I pulled them away and saw that what covered my hands was blood, my blood. Why? Why was this happening? What have I done to offend god to make him punish me? "OH, GOD WHY!"

" _No…Just me…"_

 **POV change: Konrad**

I awoke from my sleep when I heard a terrifying scream. I quickly bolted up from my chair. I looked around to see where the screams were coming from. The only people that were on patrol duty were switching places and they were in the tent next to mine and the only people in the med tent were doc and…. Booth. When I finale realized that Booth was the one screaming I grabbed my knife _justice_. I quickly roused the rest of the men in my tent and had them grab their weapons. This was all done in a minute, we all had awoken from the scream and we all had the same though. Doc and William were being attacked not by Jerrys no. The bastard that attacked William, what else could it be it was here to finish off Booth and try to get Doc. We all ran towards the medical tent, with one collective thought running through our heads. Kill the beast that was after our brothers.

We burst into the tent guns raised and ready to kill, to our surprise we didn't see the monster earlier that night but Doc trying to restrain a flaring William who laid in his cot. Doc looked over to where we stood dumbstruck and he yelled "Get over here and help me restrain him!" a few of us shook our heads and rushed over to help him. As soon as we held him down Doc rushed over to a table with some needles on it, he rummaged through the pile looking for what I can only assume was an anesthetic to help the poor bastard that we were holding down. I know William he`s strong but not this strong. I was having a rough time holding down just one of his arms, and by the looks of it so were the others. Whatever he was dreaming of it must be scaring the ever-loving piss out of him if he`s reacting this bad.

"Doc I know your stressed from all the crap that's happened tonight can you please find the DAM ANESTHETIC!" he stopped for a second and slowly turned his head and gave me one hell of a glare, I've seen docs glares and they've made many of the men shrink away from that angry look. But I'm not just your average run of the mill solider, I am Konrad and I fear little and one man's glare was nothing so I responded in kind. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds before he backed down begrudgingly, I smirked at that. But before I could continue my brief victory over him I felt William buckle again, he almost through me off but I quickly reaffirmed me grip and strength and held him down. What the hell is he dreaming in there? Then an idea popped into my head the bite must have gotten to him what could have been in its mouth? I've never seen a bite from a wild animal do this unless were talking about snakes but that was no snake. Before I could ponder this train of thought any longer I heard the sound of Doc stop rummaging through his collection of syringes, I'll have to have a talk with him about getting those things organized. He runs over to the cot and jabs the syringe into Booths arm and injects the medicine into him. Instead of him calming down he begins to get more now he's thrashing all over, screaming like he's being killed.

Doc looked on in disbelief at what was happening, he just gave William a shot of morphine and that stuff works instantly. I looked and saw that Booths eyes were open but extremely hazed over and there was a red tint to them, I'm no doctor but I know that red eyes aren't supposed to be there. Soon after foam began to come out of his mouth and his head began to shake violently. Everyone holding him down back off as soon as it happened and we all looked on in shock. This left we at a loss, what were we to do. We could try something else or wait for another doctor to come. As soon as we returned from the encounter I reported the incident to high command via radio. They quickly told us to watch the forest and shoot anything that looks like what attack corporal William and that they were sending over a doctor and an armed escort to get him out of there if need be as well as some reinforcements.

I was of course relived that we were getting more men to watch the line as well as getting William looked at, but I was still pissed that something happened under my watch as soon as I got off with them I called for the rest of the men to come to the middle of camp. A few minutes passed and I counted 18 discounting Doc and Booth, they had varying looks about the greenest of them looked worried or even scared, the one who've been in this hell hole of a war for longer had faces cover in scowls and they had hatred in their eyes. Is smiled at them, this was the time where we were all brothers. I waited for them to get comfortable and to quiet down. Once they were settled I came to the for front and got all their attention.

"Men we all know what has happened tonight, one of our own while on guard duty was attacked by a creature. He is right now in the med tent unconscious with a stitched-up wound. What attacked William was no jerry or a gun, no it was some sort of horror from the deepest pits of hell. I should know I saw it with my own eyes, as it stood over William. It was tall and I'd wager around 6`8 or 6`9. Its fur was a bright silver and its eyes a crimson red. Its jaw was filled with sharp teeth soaked with the blood of our brother. The strangest thing however was that it stood on two legs like any one of us, with arms that are as long as a Lee Enfield. And its hands ended in sharp talons ready to rend apart flesh. I know what I say might sound like a wild fantasy come right out of a fever dream but I have those among you who have seen this too." As I said this the men who were with me gave nods of acknowledgement to confirm my claim. "I have reported this to the higher ups and they are sending another doctor to see to William and take if need be take him home. We will be receiving reinforcements as well, they have also said that no one is to go into the forest and to shoot anything that looks like the beast that I just described. Now normally I would follow these orders to a T and expect you to do the same, but not this time. I saw what that thing can do and I won't allow it or any of its kind to attack another one of us. You all have people you want to see after this war over. Jake you have a daughter and wife to return to. Mike you've got your girl to see. Rick you have your grandparents. And me I've got a couple of boys who want to see their dad come home. While William may not have much he still is deserving of going home as any of us, so I ask you when we have our reinforcements will you come with me and help take down the bastard tried to take away one of us, to stop him from going home?!" I was met with resounding yells of yes and a couple of "kill the beast"

That was from what I could tell around 3 hours ago and know it seems that he might not be able to see his "snow covered home" again. I've seen this look in dogs who caught rabies, and it seems like Booth caught the carp. There was only one way to fix this and help William, so with a sigh and a heavy heart it pulled justice form her sheath on my hip and began to walk towards him. I kept my head down, I couldn't look at him like this. This was not how a man should go, he should die from old age after a long and happy life or go down fighting for what he believed in. William it seemed was getting a death only fit for dogs, lying down waiting for someone to pull the plug. I quickly looked down at him and saw the maddened look in his eyes and I pulled my knife overhead and looked one last time.

"William if you can hear me in there I want you to know I'm sorry, I wish I could could have been there to stop the freak from biting you but I was too late, so know this I do this to give you peace and to finally be reunited with your family, but I hope either way you forgiving me. Please forgive me." I pulled _justice_ back a bit further and I began to plunge it downwards to give my friend, no my brother peace, Before I gave him his peace I was thrown off my balance and I fell down. I looked to see doc had tackle me down, for a second, I was confused then I was angry. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed as I socked him in the jaw, he wants flying. I quickly got up and ran into him as he was getting up. This jack ass stopped me from giving William peace and I would give it to him as soon as I gave this piece of shit of good beating. I gave a jab with my left hand into his stomach and he doubled over, he looked up and gave me a glare which I promptly kick him in the face as he flew back I saw a massive stream of blood fly form his nose, food let the jolly "doctor" have a little bit of a broken nose. I wanted to beat him even further until he was almost on deaths door step, yeah that sounded right. But first I will free William from this hell. Just as I turned around I felt the cold hard feeling of steel tipped boots hit me in the place all men hold dear. I fell onto my knees holing the family jewels along the way. I hissed through the tears that were falling from my eyes.

I looked up to see Doc with a ruined nose looking down a me, he gave me another one of his glare, I gave him one back with equal venom. "Why do you stand in my way Doc?" I said in-between grunts of pain, his glare turned to a mix between a look of disgust and a sneer. "Because you fucking idiot were here to save William not send him to meet his maker." This through me off the deep end. "IM TRYING TO SAVE HIM YOU BITCH! HES GOT RABIES AND YOU KNOW HOW THAT ENDS!" I screamed. He looked at me then to where William lay. He shook his head. "Just look at him Sherwood and you'll see he's fine." He moved out of the way and I saw that there was no more foam, I slowly go up from my kneeling position and walked even slower to see his eyes while still hazed over no longer barred the redness I saw.

"How?" I whispered. He was diseased ridden just two minutes ago. How did he get better in an instant? I slowly looked around and my compatriots had the same looks of shock, from Booths miraculous change or the fight. Probably both I thought to myself. I felt a hand grip my shoulder and I looked to see who did it. I saw that the offending appendage belonged to Doc, even though I wanted to beat Doc to a pulp not even a minute ago I could not get over the fact that he stopped me from murdering William. He gave me a tired look with his lower portion of his face covered in blood from his ruined nose. He brought up his other hand and I looked down I saw in his hand a syringe of morphine. I grabbed it and quickly injected it into my blood stream. I quickly felt the effects take hold as the searing pain in my nether region begin to dull. I looked to a couple of the other came in to see what was going on in the tent. I quickly dismissed everyone despite his protests. I looked at Doc and said "get some rest we all need it." I quickly began to make my way out of the tent, I gave a quick glance to see William was out cold and that Doc was sitting down with his head in his hand.

I walked through the camp and saw everyone had retired to their tents except those that were on guard duty, I gave them a nod and they returned it. I looked to the forest and I gave it a scowl. "Where ever you are your daemon I will find you and ill have your head." I vowed. And for a second, I thought I saw two red orbs looking at me through the forest. I shook my head and they were gone, I chalked it up to me being tired. So, with that I went to my tent, I soon arrived to it and just before I entered I took a deep breath and pushed my way in. I saw Mike and Nathanial were already asleep. I walked over to my cot and fell into it with a thud, I gave a tired a sigh. "Dear lord above looks over us in this turbulent time." I whispered. And with that I gave into the darkness know as sleep.

 **TIME SKIP 5 HOURS**

I awoke when I felt a hard shrug hit me. I slowly opened my eyes to see Rick looking down at me. "Hey Konrad I thought I should wake you up the Doctor and the reinforcements arrived about an hour and a half ago." He said in a tired tone. I quickly bolted up and ran outside to see a bunch of new soldiers as well as a couple of trucks. I quickly saw them taking William out of Docs tent on a stretcher and was followed behind by Doc and the new Doctor. Doc looked awful his nose was bandaged up and he had bags of under his eyes. While the other doctor was in full uniform looking over a clip board and talking with Doc about how William was doing.

I quickly walked over to them and asked what exactly was going on. "Ah sergeant Sherwood it's good to finally meet you, while you were out we arrived and I examined corporal Booth and while it seems hell be okay, from the report of what happened last night and the amount of blood he lost we've decided to take him back to the states for better look over, specifically to send him home he will of course be given a purple heart for this. Now if you excuse me we have to get back so we can send Mr. Booth off, you boys have a good day." I watched him go and I was filled with conflicting emotions on one hand William was going home away from the front, on the other we just lost one of our best medics. I looked to Doc and he gave me a tired look.

"I know it's hard to lose another one of our own luckily he didn't die, either way you should go get yourself acquainted with the new additions to our family." Doc began to walk off, but before he went his way I called his name. "Look Doc I know that what happened last night was awful, but if it means anything I'm sorry for it all." He looked at me and smiled. "We`re all tired and confused right now but I know you only wanted William to be okay, even though what you tried was really stupid." I gave a light chuckle. "Ah go screw yourself your ugly bastard and get some rest." He nodded and went into his tent to hope fully get some sleep.

I heard that trucks begin to start up and start up and I quickly walked over to see William off. I and a couple of the others gave the truck that held Booth as salute, even though he would begone from the war for the rest of it me and a couple of others would have to visit him after words in his "little snowy" town "Get better you bloody bastard well see you after this whole mess and take care." I finished my salute with the rest of guys and went over to the newest inductees to over out post as the trucks began their journey.

' _Oh, don't worry Konrad well take good care of poor little William. Hee-hee."_


End file.
